Red X in Fed X
by numbuhunknown
Summary: Red X can't power his suit any more so he decides to get a normal job at a Fed X company but nothing ever comes easy for our pal X it's a one-shot


RED X in FED-X

Red X was walking through the shadows after another failed attempt to get some synothiuom. "I've checked just about every damn building in the world and I still haven't found and damn synothiuom!" He wondered what to do with his life with out powers. "I need some sort of living so I can get money some how." He noticed a light coming closer to him. "What the Hell?" he jumped out of the way and shouted "Watch were you're going ass hole!" He took a glimse of the truck. It had in giant letters "FED X" Xlaughed and said "Fed X sounds like Red X, hehehe oh brother." He walked away laughing.A random person said "Hey buddy, Halloween ain't for another month!" X turned and said "Oh bite me!" the person walked off in a hurry. He was still thinking about that Fed X experience. "Hey! Maybe I should get a job a Fed X!

He was in the room waiting to get tested. "Mr X, the boss will see you now", X got up and walked into the room. The boss said "Mr...X? What kind of name is that?" X got mad and said "Go screw yourself" The boss said "Been there, done that." X just looked at him blankly. "So You want a job at Fed X?" X nodded. "Can't do it!" X replied "What the hell are you talking about you old crack addict? The damn flyer said 'help wanted' for Gods sake!" The boss said "You know what? You have spunk, I like you." X looked really confused. "You know what? I'm thinking I'm not good for this job... Bye" The boss said "Nonsense, you're PERFECT!" X said "I'm not really fond of working for guys that act queer..." The boss replied "I won't take NO for an answer!" He put X in headlock. X sighed and said "You are really sick in the head! Do you know that?"

X was on his first day of the job. "I'm working for a queer that changes his mind every few minutes, there is DEFINETLY something wrong here." he moaned. He did all but one location on his route. "Last but not least... The pizza store. Okay, easy, I give them the pizza's, I go back and get paid. Easy" He walked up to the doors and dropped of the package. He started whistling and went to leave. He opened the door and five people stood outside. "Excuse me, need to get back to the staion." One came foward and said "The only place you're going is jail, Red X" X turned and said "Dammit! It's the Titans!" he took off to his truck. He started the engine, but it failed. "No! Start you piece of crap! Come on come on!" The truck started out of no where and moved foward. "Hasta la vista losers!" X shouted as he zoomed foward. Robin shouted "After him!" X was sweating and thought to himself "I'm just trying to make a living here, leave me alone!" Cyborg had the T-Car and chased X. "Well if you won't go away, I'll just destroy you!" He kicked a box withbricks in it in the road. Cyborge hit the bricks and slid into the wall. X said "Too easy! Huh!" he stopped because Beast Boy was latching onto the front of the car. "Get the Hell off!" X shouted and turned on the windshield wipers. They hit BB until he fell off. Starfire and Raven flew at the truck. X made a sharp U-turn and the dust got in the girls' faces. While they were blinded, X back up into them and they were sent flying into a wall. "Good, i just may make it!" But Robin lept onto the car. "You're going down X!" Robin said. X got mad and said "I'm just tryin' to make a friggen living here, just respect I'm being a normal citzen here!" Robin said "Really? Oh sorry about that..." X got furious "SORRY! You ambush me and practicly KILL me and all you have to say is SORRY!" Robin shrugged and said "Yeah, pretty much." X turned red (Hey X turned red... Red X hehe... okay shutting up) "I'm going to kill you all! You have made my life a living heck! The Titans have pestered me for the last time!" He was so blinded with furry that he crashed into the wall.

Robin got up and X was on his knees. "Please! Please just send me to jail! I can't go anywhere! Every friggen corner I pass I endure all this crap!" End it now and send me to jail!" Robin said "Um I guess if you want me to...Red X, you are under arrest!" X said "Thank you! I'm going crazy! The voices! They won't leave me alone! Go away!" Robin sighed and said "Just another mad man..." As X was thrown into the truck he said "My and the power of Fed X will return, because I'm RED X!" The Titans watched him got hauled off. BB said "What's with THAT guy?"

"Soon enough... Soon I'll get my job back and the Titans will pay! Hahahahahahahahahaha" A guard passed by and said "Just shut up X!" X growled and said "When I conquer the city... oh boy, you'll be in for it!

That's it, the end of the fic. I might write a sequel and he won't be a mad man, it was just for the humor. And for those who didn't like it, sorry for X's mouth, but if you were evil and jobless you wouldn't be saying "Those meanies aren't gonna be happy when I'm done with them" am I right? So review and you may see the sequal after I'm done with Perfect, my other Teen Titan Fic.


End file.
